


They Won't Approve...

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Fear Can't Stop My Love For You [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: When Hal asked Barry to be his boyfriend officially, Barry reacts in a surprising way.





	They Won't Approve...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I know it's been a while for this series update, but this came to mind and I had to write it!
> 
> I feel like Joe wouldn't approve of Hal too much, as he is more like Oliver was before the island. He's kind of a jackass to be honest, and I wanted to show how Joe may not approve of him right away.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“Barry, get over here!” Hall yelled after him in a worried tone as he chased the young man towards his apartment.

Barry was in tears as he slammed the door in Hal’s face. He leaned his back against it, and then slid down the door onto his butt. “Barry… please let me in. Don’t make this harder than it has to be…” he heard Hal sigh, knowing he was on the other side of the door. 

Once Hal powered his ring up, the only way Barry would be able to stop him from getting what he wanted, was Barry using his speed. And Barry didn’t have the energy to argue with Hal that way tonight.

Hal sighed, leaning against the door. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door as hard as he could, knowing Barry was against the other side. When Barry felt the door opening, he scampered away quickly to run and hide, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold the door closed in his state.

He headed for the bedroom, not bothering to close the door, then looked for a place to hide. He glanced at the closet, then ran into it, closing the doors fast, but as quiet as possible. He hid his face in his knees as he sniffled, tears running down his face. 

Hal walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him, and walking around in search of his lover. He went to the bedroom when he had no luck anywhere else. Rushing in, he went straight to the closet, knowing Barry was probably there.

“Barry… please. Can’t we talk about this?” Hal was worried beyond compare now. Barry had run out of their date when Hal asked him to be his boyfriend. Barry had looked like a deer in headlights when Hal popped the question, and had run out as soon as he recovered his whits even slightly.

Hal then chased him home, not that it was much of a fair chase, Barry had run into the closest alley to speed away in his panic. Hal had used his ring to try to keep up and had succeeded for the most part. He chased Barry all the way to the closet, begging for him to slow down so they could talk.

Barry hadn’t offered an explanation while he ran, or before when they were having dinner, and it didn’t seem that he would offer one easily now. “The hell with this,” Hal said, throwing open the doors to the closet.

“You sir… have some explaining to do.” He said softly, kneeling down to be closer to Barry, grabbing his face to kiss the tears from his cheeks. Barry sniffled and shook with anxiety. After a few minutes of Hal comforting him, he spoke again. “Barry…” Hal said expectantly.

Barry fidgeted under Hal’s scrutiny. “T-they w-won’t accept it.” Barry cried. “Joe d-didn’t like you w-when he met you as my f-friend.” Hal smiled wryly and hugged his lover.

“Babe, Joe, and your family shouldn’t have a say in what you do in your love life, not as long as you’re happy, healthy and taken care of… don’t you think?” Hal asked in a whisper. “As for Joe, I don’t give a damn if he likes me or not. If you do, that’s more than enough reason for me to stay by your side.”

Barry sighed, finally leaning into Hal’s hug. He was always a good hugger, strong arms, broad shoulders, and very, very warm. Barry always enjoyed being in Hal’s arms. He started to doze, exhausted from the day’s event. Sleep, he decided, sounded better than anything.

“Hey, now. No falling asleep on me. We still have to talk about this. I still want a boyfriend you know.” Hal said, trying to rouse the sleepy speedster. What he got was a groan, and one of protest.

“Sleep.” Barry groaned, more comfortable on the floor of his closet in Hal’s arms than he thought he would’ve been. Hal just sighed and pulled Barry off of him with great trouble. Barry was always hard to pry off of him when he wanted to cuddle.

“Barry.” Hal said sternly.

“But…” 

“No. We are talking about this. And you can answer my question if you have an answer about what YOU want, not what Joe would approve of. You’re an adult. You can make your own choices, and if you want him to treat you like an adult, you need to push back and tell him what you want.”

“I know.” Barry said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I just don’t want them to hate me for loving someone they don’t approve of. They know you’re the mischievous type, the trouble-maker.”

“Barry… they won’t ever hate you. Ever.” Hal said as he made Barry look him in the eye. “Would it help if I told you that I asked Joe for permission to make us official? I’m not like that anymore, and Joe knows it.” When Hal said that, Barry looked at him with his eyes as wide as they could go with them drooping from lack of sleep.

Hal smiled at the obviously tired speedster’s look of shock. “Joe and I sat down, and had a long talk, and in the end, he was nothing but happy for us. He wants nothing but for you to be happy, and if I make you happy, and you want to be with me, nothing would make any of us happier.”

“R-really?” Barry whispered, wiping his nose, and leaning into Hal’s hands as they pressed against his cheeks. 

“Really, babe.” Hal promised with a kiss to Barry’s cheekbones. “So, what do you say?” he asked huskily.

“Mmm… I like the sound of that. ‘Boyfriend’.” Barry replied, closing his eyes, in a way of telling Hal he wanted to sleep.

“You’re a dramatic one,” Hal pointed out as he felt Barry go completely relaxed in his arms. He knew the boy had fallen asleep, and no doubt wouldn’t be waking up until morning. He let out a sigh, but one of contentment, as he maneuvered Barry out of the closet. He got the boy into pajamas and then got in bed next to him.

“Night Hal.” Barry said as his eyes fluttered open to look at Hal. Hal looked over as he heard Barry’s voice, and saw the boy’s eyes flutter open, then close slowly as he tried to fight sleep.

“Don’t fight it, babe. Just get some sleep.” Hal said as the boy cuddled in closer, satisfied with being in Hal’s arms. 

Hal joined his lover in sleep, knowing he could finally call the boy his, and the boy could do the same. Hal finally claimed the boy as his boyfriend, and his heart felt full.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
